


DIETRO LA FINESTRA

by LunaStefy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Vampiro, Cimitero, L'autrice ha ricevuto aiuto e suggerimenti, M/M, Magnus Bane Principe, contare le stelle, trasformazione, volare con la fantasia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStefy/pseuds/LunaStefy
Summary: Tutti stavano dormendo, solo Magnus Bane era sveglio a bearsi della pace notturna, o almeno così credeva.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	DIETRO LA FINESTRA

**Author's Note:**

> Una nuova storia che mi ha fatto impazzire, continuavo a cambiare continuamente la trama perchè non mi convinceva per niente. Proprio quando ero pronta a cestinarla Gzime e mia figlia mi sono venute in soccorso.  
> Grazie di cuore a tutte e due, questa storia è anche vostra  
> Liberamente ispirata ad una meravigliosa canzone di Mogol e G.Bella: Dormi amore  
> Davvero triste, che triste, di più. Due che si amano e quando lui muore, l'amore continuerà anche dall'aldila'  
> l'amore continuerà a sopravvivere nonostante tutto.xx

Nel castello tutti stavano dormendo, solo Magnus Bane, principe ereditario di Edom era sveglio a bearsi della pace notturna, o almeno così credeva. Anche se la stanchezza si faceva sentire, aveva deciso di non andare ancora a dormire, voleva assolutamente finire tutti i compiti che gli aveva assegnato il suo istruttore, desiderava troppo che suo padre, il re Asmodeo, fosse orgoglioso di lui.

Un rumore infranse la pace di quella notte facendolo girare di scatto.

“C'è qualcuno?” chiese con voce leggermente ansiosa e rise di se pensando di essere impazzito.

Si guardò allo specchio che si trovava di fronte alla scrivania. L’unica lampada accesa nella stanza metteva in risalto la sua pelle rendendola luminosa in contrasto con il nero come la notte dei suoi capelli. Magnus aveva solo venti anni ma ne dimostrava molto di più.

Un violento colpo di vento fece spalancare la finestra lasciando entrare l’aria gelida della notte. La tenda si muoveva gonfiandosi e poi sgonfiandosi ritmicamente come se danzasse. Magnus rimase affascinato a guardare i suoi morbidi movimenti fino a quando un brivido freddo lo riscosse decidendo finalmente di chiuderla.

Si trascinò alla finestra, poggiando la mano sul vetro. Fuori dominava la notte, alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo come se potesse dargli le risposte che stava cercando e un motivo per non stare male. Come se stare male dipendesse dalla sua volontà e non dal fatto che il suo migliore amico, il solo a cui aveva aperto il suo cuore fosse sparito ormai da diversi anni.

Erano cresciuti insieme lui e Alexander, a scuola erano presto diventati amici, inseparabili, amici per la pelle. Magnus non ricordava quante volte Alec lo aveva tirato fuori dai guai, lui semplicemente c’era sempre nel momento del bisogno e lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro. 

Eppure un giorno, senza nessun motivo apparente Alec era scomparso nel nulla come se fosse stato inghiottito dalla notte. 

Da quel giorno Magnus si era sentito solo, continuava a chiedersi dove fosse finito e perché se n’era andato così, senza un saluto o una spiegazione.

Magnus continuava a guardare il buio assoluto della notte lasciandosi avvolgere dal vento freddo e chiuse gli occhi a quella meravigliosa sensazione che lo faceva tremare.

Ricordava le notti passate con Alec a guardare il cielo facendo a gara a chi contava più stelle, chi perdeva il giorno dopo avrebbe fatto i compiti per entrambi.

Dietro la finestra Magnus lasciò cadere una lacrima, non sapere perchè Alec era sparito lo aveva sempre fatto soffrire. Con rabbia chiuse la finestra di colpo tornando alla scrivania tenendosi la testa fra le mani.

Alzò gli occhi per guardarsi allo specchio sobbalzando quando l’immagine che lo stava guardando dall’altra parte non era la sua. Quando posò di nuovo gli occhi sullo specchio, l’immagine era sparita, ora rifletteva solo, il suo volto stanco e sconvolto.

Magnus si massaggiò le tempie, decidendo di mettersi a letto, ma in quell’istante una voce lo fece sobbalzare.

“Magnus! ” lo chiamò una voce profonda.

“Alexander?” mormorò Magnus con un sorriso che non riusciva a trattenere, non riusciva a credere ai propri occhi, Alexander era tornato.

Senza pensarci, Magnus lo ha afferrato per tirarlo a se in un abbraccio stretto. Aveva bisogno di sentire che Alec fosse lì con lui finalmente, e non fosse frutto della sua fantasia.

“Dove sei stato tutto questo tempo? Mi sei mancato così tanto.” gli sussurrò Magnus continuando a stringerlo a se. “Ah, sei gelato. Quanto tempo sei rimasto fuori. Eri dietro la finestra? ” chiese Magnus, cercando il suo sguardo.

Sembrava più pallido di come lo ricordava, ma forse si sbagliava. Era passato tanto tempo, troppo tempo dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto. Il suo corpo era cambiato, adesso era molto più alto, ed era semplicemente bellissimo. Portava i capelli senza una vera piega come se non riuscisse a domarli del tutto. Il colore degli occhi, dio quello era sempre lo stesso. Un colore impossibile da descrivere, o da fissare sulla tela di un quadro. Quegli occhi erano capaci di illuminare una stanza perchè riuscivano a catturare anche il più piccolo raggio di luce e risplendere cento volte più intenso e forte. Gli occhi di Aec erano capaci di parlare, di trasmettere emozioni, e soprattutto, non sapevano mentire, e forse proprio per questo adesso Alec stava evitando il suo sguardo.

“Non sono venuto per restare, Magnus. A dire il vero, sono venuto solo per te, posso fermarmi solo per un po’ma volevo rivederti, mi sei mancato tanto anche tu.” disse Alec, facendo un passo indietro. “Continua pure a fare quello che stavi facendo. Mi è sempre piaciuto guardarti studiare.”

Sospirando Magnus si rimise a sedere, cercando di concentrarsi su ciò che aveva davanti.

Si sentiva la schiena bruciare, riconoscendo lo sguardo degli occhi di Alec addosso. Con la coda dell'occhio Magnus lo guardò, avrebbe passato ore a contemplare la sua immagine, era cosi bello con quei capelli spettinati e la barba appena accennata, sembrava un principe, un angelo. Avrebbe voluto passare le dita fra quei capelli per sentirne la morbidezza, poi lo sguardo gli scivolò sulle labbra rosa, carnose e perfette.

“Ti sei fermato” disse Alec, facendolo tornare bruscamente alla realtà.

“Ah, si scusa” mormorò Magnus, cercando di concentrarsi.

“Sei cosi distratto, da piccolo eri così preciso, un vero secchione.” disse Alec avvicinandosi al suo orecchio.

Il cuore di Magnus stava battendo così forte che era sicuro che Alec lo potesse sentire, anzi ne era certo.

Alec lo stava guardando e stava studiando ogni suo minimo cenno o segnale. Stava cercando di leggergli la mente e mentre indugiava, Magnus stava cercando di non guardarlo in faccia, si vergognava troppo, sapeva che i suoi occhi in quel momento avrebbe mostrato tutto quello che stava provando e cercava disperatamente di trattenersi.

“Guardami Magnus, fammi vedere i tuoi meravigliosi occhi” gli disse Alec così vicino che Magnus aprì gli occhi di scatto.

“I tuoi occhi da gatto. Mi sono mancati così tanto, Magnus.” continuò Alec con dolcezza.

“Oh Alexander....” pensò Magnus, “se solo sapessi, quanto mi sei mancato anche tu.”

Provò ad aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa ma sapeva che sarebbe stato solo un ammasso di parole senza senso, quindi rimase in silenzio mentre Alec, invece sembrava divertito da tutta la situazione.

“Continua a scrivere, non fare caso a me” continuò infatti Alec, sorridendo.

Come poteva Magnus non fare a caso a lui, se solo sentire il respiro di Alec sul collo lo stava facendo tremare, ma continuava a battere forte i tasti sulla macchina da scrivere, cercando di distrarsi, quando finalmente le labbra calde e umide di Alec si posarono sul suo collo.

“Che buon odore hai, Magnus. Il tuo sapore, invece devo ancora provarlo.” sussurrò Alec, succhiando con forza il collo facendolo ansimare mentre Magnus inclinava la testa per dargli più spazio.

Denti bianchi come il latte e appuntiti affondarono nella carne del suo collo che si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore. Magnus sentiva la lingua di Alec muoversi in cerchi sulla sua pelle per raccogliere anche la più piccola goccia di sangue.

E finalmente, Magnus capì cosa era successo al suo migliore amico, a quel ragazzino dal cuore d’oro che sognava di volare e amava contare le stelle nelle calde notti d’estate.

Alexander era stato trasformato in un vampiro.

“Alex ... Alec fa male ” si lamentò Magnus, sperando che Alec si fermasse.

“Sono tornato per te, Magnus. Per portarti via con me, se lo vorrai.” disse Alec, guardandolo negli occhi, facendo fermare per un momento, il cuore di Magnus.

“Alexander ... ti prego ...” mormorò incerto Magnus, cercando di sfuggire alla sua presa.

Magnus stava cercando invano di soffocare i suoi lamenti, lottando per essere silenzioso ma tutto era così travolgente.

“Alexander, ti prego ...” Magnus cercò ancora una volta di fermarlo ma il suo corpo rispondeva solo alle attenzioni, di Alec.

Magnus sentiva la pelle bruciare mentre la sua eccitazione aumentava sempre più.

Con un movimento improvviso si sentì sollevare e spingere sul letto mentre Alec si arrampicava sul suo corpo. Magnus per un attimo lo fissò con gli occhi giallo oro, non riusciva più a connettere come doveva il cervello, sentiva solo la voglia matta di essere mangiato, divorato.

“Magnus, se solo sapessi quanto ti ho aspettato.” mormorò Alec mentre strusciava il suo corpo contro quello del principe provocandogli un gemito disperato.

Magnus non riuscì a rispondere e Alec lo baciò violento e appassionato, le lingue si toccavano, si intrecciavano e si assaporavano mentre le sue mani eliminavano ogni indumento che gli impedivano di raggiungere la sua erezione.

La bocca di Alec si spostò per baciargli il collo, il mento, il petto, i capezzoli, la pancia, l’inguine, e poi finalmente, passare la lingua sulla punta ormai umida. Magnus afferrò il cuscino per soffocare i gemiti di piacere mentre Alec gli divaricava le gambe saziando il suo piacere con la bocca. Tutto di quella situazione lo stava facendo impazzire ma la sensazione di piacere provocato dalla bocca affamata di Alec lo stava mandando in estasi.

Alec lo stava sfiorando, come se stesse suonando uno strumento e Magnus si lasciava trasportare dalla meravigliosa melodia che Alec aveva deciso di suonare per lui.

“Ale ... ah Alexander. Ti prego, io ho bisogno di te” sussurrò Magnus tra un gemito e l'altro.

Alec alzò la testa guardandolo per poi sfoggiare uno dei suoi sorrisi più micidiali.

Gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte sudata ansimando. “Guardami” gli chiese Alec quasi come se fosse un ordine, mentre la sua lingua guizzava sulla punta per poi intrappolare tutta la sua lunghezza. Un gemito più forte degli altri ruppe del tutto il silenzio della stanza mentre il corpo di Magnus tremava. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto fermarlo ma l'altra parte non poteva fare a meno di quelle sensazioni.

“Baciami” gli chiese Magnus, con occhi che brillavano di lussuria. Così brillanti che avrebbero potuto illuminare una stanza. Alec ubbidì unendo le loro lingue in un bacio lungo e affamato.

Un dito iniziò a stuzzicare la sua apertura facendo chiudere gli occhi di Magnus che si mordeva il labbro mentre un altro dito si faceva spazio.

“Alexander, mio. ” sussurrò Magnus ansimando, stringendo le coperte sopra la sua testa, il terzo dito si aggiunse facendogli sentire più dolore.

Quando finalmente Magnus si fu abituato, completamente rilassato Alec velocemente si spogliò dei suoi abiti e si fermò un attimo per ammirarlo.

Magnus aveva una meravigliosa pelle dorata, liscia come la seta, muscoli scolpiti e un enorme erezione pulsante fra le gambe. Era un spettacolo incredibile e alla sola vista Alec si sentiva al culmine, sentiva che sarebbe esploso da un momento all'altro ma ancora una volta venne sorpreso da Magnus che lo baciò tirandolo con forza a se.

“Farò piano mio principe, te lo prometto.”” sussurrò Alec sulle sua bocca calda e aperta. Lentamente Alec, lo penetrò restando immobile in attesa che Magnus si abituasse alla sua intrusione. Quando Magnus gli fece capire che poteva muoversi Alec iniziò a spingere in profondità facendolo gridare di piacere, nuovo e inaspettato, Alec gli coprì la bocca con la sua mano.

“Shh, amore shh .” gli sussurrò.

Magnus spalancò gli occhi quando sentì le parole di Alec iniziando a contorcersi sotto di lui e a gemere indecentemente contro la sua mano mentre i colpi si facevano sempre più precisi.

Il corpo di Magnus si piegava mentre Alec lo possedeva e con la sua mano libera cominciò ad accarezzare l’erezione mentre con i denti lo mordeva. Magnus non aveva mai pregato in vita sua, ma in quel momento avrebbe voluto pregate che quel momento durasse in eterno.

“Alexander ... si ” ansimò Magnus, sentendosi al limite, era vicino, era così vicino.

“Di ... di più ti prego, Alexander ” ansimò “non ti fermare” gli chiese Magnus con le guance in fiamme.

Alec lo baciò continuando a stimolarlo per dargli più piacere possibile. Magnus infine esplose e venne nella mano di Alec che dopo poche spinte, venne anche lui gemendo roco.

*

Si abbracciarono stretti sul letto mentre Magnus lo baciava, non riusciva a credere a quello che era appena successo. Temeva che fosse tutto un meraviglioso sogno e che se si fosse svegliato sarebbe svanito nel nulla.

“Alexander ...” lo chiamò Magnus, e Alec rispose avvolgendo forte le braccia intorno al suo corpo. “Se vuoi puoi andartene, ma sappi che io ti seguirò fino in capo al mondo. Ti amo e ovunque andrai io verrò con te.” disse Magnus, fissando Alec negli occhi che lo guardò serio.

“Sai cosa significa, venire via con me? Io sono un vampiro, un figlio della notte ... ” disse Alec guardandolo incerto, perchè sì, Alec era tornato per chiedere a Magnus di seguirlo ma ora sentiva che era sbagliato, non gli avrebbe fatto del male, non avrebbe mai potuto.

“Non è una tua scelta, è la mia.” disse Magnus, avvicinandosi ancora di più.

Alec aveva desiderato trasformarlo da mesi, da anni e ora finalmente che poteva farlo, non voleva.

“Credevo di volerlo, Magnus ma adesso, che sono qui con te. Come posso condannarti ad una vita fatta di morte?”

“Se tu sarai insieme a me. Sarà la vita che ho sempre desiderato.”gli sussurrò Magnus sulle labbra baciandolo con passione.

“Va bene,” ammise con un sospiro, “ sono così egoista da farlo, però prima, voglio mostrarti una cosa.” disse Alec, iniziando ad alzarsi.

*

La pioggia era troppo fitta, Magnus non riusciva a vedere. Però voleva vedere.

Davanti a lui gocce di pioggia danzavano tranquille e quasi non riusciva a vedere il paesaggio che lo circondava. Magnus aveva sempre amato la pioggia e trovarsi adesso ad odiarla lo faceva sentire strano, confuso.

Un improvviso fruscio lo fece voltare, e sorpreso si accorse di trovarsi in un cimitero. 

Perché Alec lo aveva condotto qui? Voleva forse spaventarlo?

“Illuso.” pensò Magnus. Il suo amore per Alec non sarebbe mai cessato, ormai dovrebbe averlo capito.

Magnus era umano.

Alec era un vampiro.

Scorse una lapide di fronte a se, Magnus si avvicinò per osservarla. Chissà perché si sentiva così attratto...

Il tempo sembrò fermarsi, sentiva lo stomaco sottosopra e il mio cervello non dava segni di vita. Non sapeva perché ma sentiva il bisogno fisico di leggere il nome che vi era inciso. Dentro di se sentiva una strana angoscia, simile ad una paura che aspettava di divorarlo.

Strizzò gli occhi per riuscire a decifrare le lettere che vi erano scolpite sopra, e quando ci riuscì, iniziò a tremare.

Magnus Bane.

Perché su quella lapide c’era il suo nome?

Sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena.

Alec gli sussurrò dolcemente. “è questo che diventerai, se io ti trasformo.” gli disse “ diventerai un morto vivente. Un essere a cui non batte il cuore, che si nutre di sangue e che è essenzialmente un egoista.”

Magnus non si voltò, non ne aveva bisogno. Poteva vedere, nella sua mente, ogni espressione che Alec aveva, ogni sentimento che i suoi occhi tentavano invano di celare.  
“Sei pronto ad affrontare questo?”

“Sì.” affermò Magnus, deciso. “Voglio restare al tuo fianco per l'eternità.”

A questo punto lo sguardo di Alec si addolcì. “Non ti merito, Magnus.” mormorò.

Magnus avvicinò una mano al suo volto e gli accarezzò la guancia.

“Una volta trasformato non potrai tornare indietro.” lo avvertì, chiudendo gli occhi e poggiando la mano sulla sua, per godere del calore che ancora per poco gli donava la pelle di Magnus.

”Non essere triste, amore mio. Stai per farmi il regalo più bello che potessi mai chiedere. Sto per ricevere te.” sussurrò Magnus, sfiorando le sue labbra.

Alec sorrise, dicendo tutte le parole che aveva bisogno di dire attraverso il suo sguardo.

Alec finalmente, schiuse le labbra e avvicinò i lunghi canini al suo collo.

Magnus cercava di dargli più spazio, girando il viso di lato e portando la testa all'indietro.

E prima che i suoi occhi si tingessero di rosso, colore che segnerà la loro esistenza per sempre, sorrise.


End file.
